Mi mejor regalo de navidad
by AndieDiggory
Summary: Harry esta enfermo en navidad, y cuando todos se van de vacaciones, Hermione se queda para cuidarlo.
1. Chapter 1

MI MEJOR REGALO DE NAVIDAD

N/A: Este fic fue escrito hace años para una amiga shipper de Harry y Hermione, antes ya lo tenía subido pero ahora lo re-edito con ciertas modificaciones, espero que os guste, constará solo de tres caps. ¡No olvideis aguardar un minuto para darme vuestra opinión! Un abrazo.

Capitulo 1 Reflexiones

Harry miraba por la ventana de la habitacion, su aliento empañaba el cristal al respirar, los copos de nieve caian como azucar glass, y todo hogwarts parecia un bonito pastel.

Estaba solo en el cuarto de los chicos, una manta gruesa cubria su cuerpo, se le caian los parpados, y aunque veia todo borroso el paisaje no le dejaba de parecer fascinante, alla abajo estaban su dos mejores amigos ayudando a echar sal en la nieve y a preparar los carruajes para aquellos que se marchaban en navidad, a sus casas, con sus familias... Como siempre, Harry no haria tal viaje, no habia familia a la que Harry deseara ver, y a la que si deseaba no podía verla, pues estaban muertos.

En el ultimo año habian pasado muchas cosas, y en aquel verano Harry habia crecido mucho, y no solo él en sí, sino tb su mente, cuando Harry entro al colegio solo era un niño, pero habia crecido a la vez que su vida en Hogwarts pasaba entre aventura y aventura. Harry ya tenia 15 años y aquello no era moco de pavo, durante esos tres dias que habia estado en cama con fiebre no habia dejado de dar vueltas a la cabeza a ciertas cuestiones, como lo habia hecho tambien en verano.

En primer lugar estaba Voldemort, la idea de que habia resurgido no le entraba en la cabeza, era algo increible, y cuando lo pensaba creia estar en una pesadilla, y que no hubiera sucedido nada fuera de lugar era razon de mas para que no se creyera todo lo que habia pasado en el fin de curso anterior, por otra parte estaba aquel peso del corazon ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que se aferraba a él en cualquier lugar donde Cho Chang, palida y con la mirada perdida, estuviera, sino se hubiera llevado a Cedric con él, este no hubiera muerto, y no habia nada que mas pesar le hiciera en el corazon. El corazon, no le gustaba pensar en el, eran pequeñezes, sin embargo se sorprendia pensando, pensando en ella... Ahora que solo veia a Cho como la victima de un tremendo error suyo, ya no podia sentir nada, le haria sentir mas culpable, seria como intentar quitarsela a Cedric, ahora que no esta, aprovecharse de la situacion, y realmente ni siquiera le apetecia pensar en ella, de hecho no lo hacia, en su mente se repetia el recuerdo de un beso, y de un abrazo, cuando la sra Weasley le abrazo, se sintio tan querido... También recordó cuando Hermione le beso en la estación, haciendole sentir una mezcla entre sorpresa y efusividad, de nervios y ardor corporal, de un calor envolvente que le hacia enrrojecer, fue como si un rayo le partiera en dos, como si le dieran un sartenazo y le dijeran "¡despierta¡hay mas chicas en el mundo en las que no te has fijado!" y ahí estaba ella, despidiendole con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes, ahí estaba una persona que siempre le habia ayudado y a la que nunca la habia agradecido nada, un tiron de orejas del tio Vernon le hizo, aquel día, despegar sus ojos del iman enorme en el que se habia convertido de repente Hermione, y su abstraccion continuo durante el resto del verano, aquella sonrisa de niña, y su infantil cuerpo, seria la ultima vez que la veia asi.

Era increible como habia cambiado, su pelo seguia igual pero su rostro y su cuerpo no eran los mismos, la cara era mas fina y los ojos aun mantenian esa mirada diplomatica pero mas seria, mas parecida a la de alguien mayor, Ron estaba enorme, habia crecido por lo menos un palmo, y el cuerpo de Hermione ya no era tan recto... Harry y sus amigos pusieron la misma cara al verse, segun ellos Harry tambien habia crecido (bueno, él mismo se habia dado cuenta, le sacaba practicamente una cabeza a Dudley) también tenia el pelo mas oscuro y los ojos mas almendrados, la mirada mas profunda y las facciones muy marcadas, no estaba tan esmirriado, aunque su corpulencia no era como la de ron, y Hermione advirtio que tenian unos pies y unas manos enormes.

Al lado de Hermione Ron habia parecido su guardaespaldas, y muy orgulloso de serlo, y al lado de Harry... habrian parecido... como el sol en un amanecer, el uno para el otro. Harry sacudio la cabeza ante pensamientos tan tontos, y empezó a tiritar advirtiendo que se le habia ido cayendo la manta, la puerta del cuarto se abrio de golpe.

-¡HARRY¡Nos vamos casi todos!

-¿que?- dijo Harry sin entender nada

-No le grites Ron¿no ves que debe de dolerle la cabeza? Esta enfermo, te lo recuerdo.-Harry miro a sus dos amigos respectivamente.

-¿Que pasa?

-Ron esta euforico- dijo Hermione cruzada de brazos y con cara de impaciencia

-¡Si, Harry! Mis padres me han enviado una lechuza con la noticia.

-Si a esto se le puede considerar un ave tan siquiera- Hermione elevo en el aire un amasijo de plumas sofocado, que parecia ser Errol.

-Y pigwidgeon trajo los pasaportes... ¡Vamos a visitar centro america!

-¿Centroamerica¿y pq alli?

-Bueno, sabes que Bill viaja mucho por su trabajo, y dice que alli hay criaturas que no se ven ni veran jamas en inglaterra¿Has visto dragones que escupan hielo alguna vez? Pues dicen haber visto por alli, Bill va cubrir la investigacion, y mi padre quiere saber como son los muggles en esa zona, ademas este año estamos bien de dinero, podemos permitirnoslo- Ron se sonrio asi mismo. -¿que me dices, te quieres venir?- Harry iba a decir que si entusiasmado cuando Hermione se adelanto

-Pues yo no ire a ningun sitio- Harry la miro -mis padres quieren que me quede en Hogwarts, les da panico que salga de aqui- el mago clavó sus ojos en el suelo.

-¿Que me dices harry¿te vienes?- el joven mago miro a sus dos amigos, Ron sonreia emocionado enperando un "si" y Hermione solo miraba con los ojos empañados a otro lugar, con la mirada perdida "Hermione..." murmuro para sí Harry.

-No puedo ir Ron, todo el que se vaya a ir de viaje debe hacerlo mañana por la mañana y yo no creo que me recupere esta noche, todavia tengo fiebre.

-Pero, Harry...

-Lo siento Ron, no me encuentro nada bien.- Harry se sintio un poco falso, pues aunque era cierto que no se encontraba bien, sabia que de haber querido irse lo hubiese hecho enfermo o no, la sra Wesley le hubiese cuidado muy bien; Pero Hermione, parecia tan triste...

-Bueno harry... como tu quieras- dijo Ron al que le habia cambiado bastante la cara y la posicion del cuerpo, se encontraba de hombros caidos, mirando al suelo. Hermione parecia mas feliz

-¡Pero Ron!- dijo Harry sonriendo a su amigo -escribeme todos los dias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2** Alucinaciones

Aquella mañana, Harry no solo no estaba mejor, sino que tenia una tiritera enorme, una mezcla de calor y frío, y un montón de sudores, se había pasado la noche soñando y parecía no haber dormido nada, y ni siquiera tenia idea de que hora podía ser, pero tenía un hambre atroz. Se incorporo perezosamente inclinándose hacia las gafas, entraba luz por todas las ventanas, y cuando corrió el visillo de la cama tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, entonces vio a una muchacha acercarse con una bandeja en las manos, era Hermione; no tardo en levantar su varita y aplicar un hechizo oscurecedor en la habitación, para el bien de Harry.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto Hermione

-bien- mintió Harry mirando la bandeja en la mesilla

-te he traído el desayuno- había una gran taza de chocolate caliente y a su lado bizcochos, Hermione le puso la bandeja en las rodillas y Harry empezó a comer, despacio, a pesar del hambre que tenía.

-Hermione- Dijo Harry terminado de masticar un bizcocho reablandado en chocolate

-¿si?

-yo... yo quería...

-que quieres Harry

-te quería preguntar algo- Hermione esperaba la pregunta

-¿Por... por qué lo hiciste?

-¿hacer el qué?

-El año pasado me besaste- dijo Harry de un tirón -y no he dejado de pensar en ello hasta hoy, hasta este mismo momento- Hermione se quedo boquiabierta, miraba fijamente a Harry y no sabia que decir, Harry se quitó la bandeja de encima y la puso en la mesilla, se fue acercando poco a poco, Hermione no se movía, Harry la miró los labios cuando ya ambos sentían el aliento del otro -creo que...-susurró Harry mientras cerraba los ojos y a su vez Hermione relajaba su rostro -te debo algo. Harry casi se atraganta al volver al mundo real, el bizcocho se le fue para otro lado, y al toser lo lleno todo de chocolate.

-¡Pero Harry¿qué te pasa?- Harry no paraba de toser -"no debería tener tanta imaginación"- pensó.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto dándole palmaditas en la espalda- Harry se sentía como un imbecil¡menos mal que Hermione no era capaz de leer la mente! La tos empezó a cesar, y la respiración empezaba a volverse regular, la mano de Hermione continuaba en la espalda de Harry, al que se le habían puesto los ojos llorosos del esfuerzo, ahora le acariciaba. -tranquilo..- le dijo algo sorprendida ante el repentino ataque de tos, Harry estaba rojo pero no precisamente por eso.

-¿qué.. qué querías preguntarme?

-nada... da igual- dijo, Hermione le miro de soslayo, como alguna vez lo había echo con Ron cuando este acababa con su paciencia.

-Pues bueno- dijo levantándose de repente -voy a ir a la biblioteca por un par de libros, por cierto- dijo parándose en la puerta- se han ido todos los griffindors menos nosotros dos, así que..- sonrió un instante antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí- estamos solos- Harry pensó que quería decir con eso, miro la bandeja del desayuno, y empezó a comer algo mas desganado.

* * *

Harry llego a la biblioteca escuchando el mensaje por la magifonia del colegio, "al entrar en los baños tenga cuidado con el suero aturdidor, lo hemos aplicado para unos pequeños nomos que se escoden por los váteres, estos estarán indispuestos en las próximas horas, Gracias"

-Es mi oportunidad-se decía Harry mirando a Hermione sola en una mesa de la biblioteca, -tengo que decírselo, soy una persona valiente¿o eso se supone, no?- Harry ya podía leer los titulares de Corazón de bruja HARRY POTTER EL MAGO QUE VENCIO A VOLDEMORT EN VARIAS OCASIONES NO ES CAPAZ DE DECLARARSE A UNA CHICA -no, no es posible- murmuro sacudiendo la cabeza -además, es Hermione, la misma Hermione de siempre...- Harry se fue acercando, hasta que llego a la mesa y se sentó junto a ella.

-¡Hola Harry¿como estas?

-Muy bien- sonrió Harry

-Me alegro mucho- Hermione le miraba alegre, cambio el gesto repentinamente y miro alrededor de ellos -es increíble que Hogwarts se haya quedado tan vació, verdad?- Harry asintió, completamente vació, quizás las familias querían estar las navidades con sus hijos por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Si, en la biblioteca estamos solo tú y yo

-...si- dijo Hermione, se creo un amiente algo tenso, Harry, al lado de Hermione, se giro en el asiento para mirarla, Hermione estaba cabizbaja.

-Hermione- dijo Harry muy serio -me gustaría hablar contigo de algo

-...de qué

-El año pasado pasaron muchas cosas

-si..- murmuro Hermione poniendo una cara triste al recordar- siento todo lo que te paso Harry

-El año pasado alguien muy cercano a mi murió, vi a mis padres y les volví a perder, y Voldemort... Voldemort ha resurgido- el rostro de Hermione se contorsiono en una mezcla de miedo y tristeza -pero- dijo poniendo la mano en su hombro, a lo que Hermione levanto la cabeza con los ojos llorosos -no he pensado tanto en eso este verano, como en ti- Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡QUE RIDICULEZ!-grito el mago a los cuatro vientos, Hermione, que estaba tranquilamente leyendo en una mesa lejana al mago se le quedo mirando como si Harry fuese un loco que se acaba de escapar del manicomio, y el mago tuvo que salir corriendo de la biblioteca.

Rojo como un tomate camino por el pasillo dándole golpes a todo hasta llegar a los baños de Mirtle la llorona -¡MALDITA SEA! - grito y dio un golpe a una de las cañerías-¿como la voy a decir eso?

-eeeh- dijo una voz chillona y cargada de melancolía- que yo no me he ido de vacaciones.

-Mirtle ahora no estoy para bromas

-¿y por que vienes a mi baño?

-¡Porque tu baño esta como yo!- Mirtle le miro con una ceja alzada -¡echo un porquería, patético!- Harry escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas con los puños apretados

-ooh pobre Harry... ¡tiene mal de amores! ji ji ji- se rió haciendo una pirueta en el aire

-déjame en paz- sonó la voz de Harry gruñona, Mirtle seguía sonriente

-¿y quien es la afortunada? Harry, si soy yo puedes decirlo abiertamente, eres correspondido- sonrió febrilmente Mirtle, Harry asomo sus dos ojos para mirarla incrédulo.

-¿eso era un chiste? Porque no tienes madera de comediante- dijo Harry, que al instante entendió que se había pasado.

-buaaaaaaaaaaa- chillo Mirtle a la vez que salía disparada al techo como si de un globo desinflándose se tratara - buaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡todo el mundo trata mal a Mirtle¡Nadie la respetaaaa¡Todos se pueden enamorar¿Pero quien se enamorara de la gorda y fea Mirtleeeeeeeeeee? BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Vale vale Mirtle, tranquila.

-¡QUE ME TRANQUIILIZE¡que me tranquilice?- puso su cara malhumorada delante de la de Harry y al mago casi le dio miedo y entonces el espectro se relajo -si me lo dices tu, me tranquilizo Harry jijiji- sonrió al mago, y se sentó flotando frente a el. Harry suspiro, y apoyo la cabeza sobre sus rodillas mirando al suelo -estas muy desanimado¡te contare algo!

-no gracias- dijo Harry

-¡NADIE QUIERE ESCUCHAR A MIRTLE¡ya estoy cansada!- Mirtle volvió a salir disparada al techo pero a Harry ya le daba igual - ¡ni siquiera se han molestado en quitar los nomos del baño de Mirtle¡suero aturdidor en todos los baños menos en este! Pero Mirtle... tiene un consuelo- empezó a susurrar bajando del techo -y es que esa tonta bruja amiga tuya- Harry se sobresalto y la miro, Mirtle volvió a salir disparada -¡ha sido tan tonta de pasar al baño jaaaaaaa jajaja!

-¿que¿a cual baño?- Harry se levanto

-Lo mas seguro es que esa pretenciosa este tirada frente a algún lavabo desmayada y aturdida! jajajaja

-¡Mirtle!- grito Harry que se había puesto en pie- ¿Eres una persona horrible!- la grito

-noo.. murmuro en el oído de Harry- esa es una ventaja de ser fantasma¡no se puede ser una mala persona! jaaaaaaa jajajaja jajaaa- su risa estridente sonaba aun todavía cuando Harry cruzaba el pasillo corriendo hacia los baños de chicas mas cercanos a la biblioteca, cogio una gran bocanada de aire en la puerta y la abrió, pudo ver nomos como borrachos dar vueltas y reír hasta caer en el suelo, y allí al fondo todas las puertas del water abiertas menos una.

-¡Hermione!- Harry corrió hacia allí, con una mano sobre la nariz abrió la puerta de par en par, allí estaba Hermione arrodillada en el suelo, Harry se quito la mano de la cara y la cogio en brazos. Fuera respiro tranquilo, dejo a Hermione en el suelo, ella respiraba, seguramente se había mareado y había caído. Preocupado cogió su mano -Hermione, por favor... mírame.

Continuará...

* * *

_N/A: Hola a todos, os agradezco de corazón los reviews, el próximo cap los subiré dentro de muy poquito, y ahí os responderé a todos, ya que ese es el último capitulo. Tengo que decir que me ha sorprendido muchísimo que me escribierais tambien los R/Hr, todavía no me lo creo. ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos, gracias por vuestros reviews y mil disculpas por la tardanza, sé que debería haber acabado el fic antes de que se acabara la navidad. Pero más vale tarde que nunca. Besos.

* * *

_

**Capitulo 3** _Decirselo de golpe_

-Hermione- la llamaba mientras palmeaba su mejilla con suavidad -Hermione despierta-Hermione no despertaba, y Harry sabia que iba a estar bastante aturdida durante un buen tiempo, asi que no se molesto en seguir intentando reanimarla.

En la sala Griffindor no habia nadie, y aunque no sabia como iba a tomarse su amiga que se despertara a su lado a la mañana siguiente, Harry no se lo penso dos veces y la tumbo en su cama del cuarto de los chicos, ya era tarde, se podria meter en un lio si los pillaban durmiendo juntos, sabia que las personas no tenian tendencia a pensar bien de las cosas, pero le dio igual, se echo a su lado y se quedo mirando a Hermione dormida durante toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente...

A la mañana siguiente Harry se deplomo un par de horas antes del amanecer, volvio a despertar cuando sintio el movimiento de la chica a su lado, estaba confundida pero ya no tenia que ver con el efecto del gas, Harry no pudo dejar pasar la ocasion de verla despertar entre sus brazos, sabia que habria debido levantarse antes de que abriera los ojos, y fingir que la habia acostado en su cama y el se habia acostado en la de al lado, que la habia oido moverse y se habia levantado a ver que pasaba; pero no lo hizo así; y Hermione parpadeaba hasta terminar de abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry; Al principio no dijo nada, solo le miraba rodeada por sus brazos, extrañada, Harry la solto despacio, como si al hacer un movimiento brusco esta pudiera golpearle, chillar o salir corriendo, Hermione no se movio ni un apice, con las manos juntas bajo el menton miraba a Harry perpleja.

-Te desmayaste, era tarde y te traje conmigo- Hermione seguia sin contestar, miro a su alrededor -no te enfades Hermione, y y tampoco pienses mal

-Ahora no estoy pensando en nada¿pero por qué me has acostado contigo? hay muchas camas Harry, no creo que fuese los mas apropiado- Hermione se sonrojó -¿y si alguien nos hubiese visto, y si alguien...?- Harry se fue hacia ella derepente y la beso, presionando su labios contra los de Hermione, en un movimiento tan fugaz como inexperto, Hermione abrio los ojos como platos.-¡Por qué has echo eso¿es que te has vuelto loco?

-Te quiero Hermione

-Pero pero que dices harry, que mosca te ha picado, asi de repente.

-No te quiero asi de repente.

-N-no no, no sabes lo que haces- Hermione se levanto nerviosa mientras se sacudia la ropa o hacia como que se la colocaba en movimientos torpes, Harry no desistió y se levanto detras de ella.

-Hermione, te quiero- la susurro al oido, a sus espaldas- Hermione tenia los ojos brillantes, se dio la vuelta.

-Como sabes que me quieres, si solo tienes 15 años- murmuraba ella también.

-Tengo los mismos años que tu.

-y yo... también te quiero- Harry abrazo a Hermione y Hermione a el- y solo tengo 15 años...

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Harry -¡no sabes que dia es hoy? -Harry habia cogido a Hermione por los hombros- ¡tenemos que bajar a abrir los regalos!

-¡Es cierto!-ambos bajaron corriendo al salon, alli habian varios paquetes de diferentes tamaños y colores, Hermione se puso a abrir los paquetes bajo la mirada de Harry- ¡Harry¿a que esperas¿no quieres ver tus regalos?

-Ya lo estoy haciendo- murmuro Harry- Hermione, tu eres mi mejor regalo de navidad.

--FIN----


End file.
